It's Never too Late!
by cartoon-watcher-4-eva
Summary: DISCONTINUED well i'm not good at summaries so just please R&R. thnx oh and taiora and a little davis
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:hey everyone!i didn't tell you this when i wrote my first fanfic so im telling you all this now, i live in england an everythin' so those people who live in american or whatever, try not to get confused or anythin' like that if you know what i mean. for example , you lot call one of your sports soccer an that's what we call football in england. hope you know what i mean! Now let the story begin!_**

**It's Never Too Late!**

Chapter 1

Be My Valatine

Tai was sitting next to Kari, thinking about what to do. He was getting tired of doing nothing except for sitting down and talking to kari. Just then he saw someone familiar walking up to both of them.

"Hey Tai! Kari!" The girl waved at them and then started running towards them.

"Sora!" Kari yelled back with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi," Tai smiled.

"So how was your trip to New York?" Kari asked.

"It were qiuet good...but on the other hand it were really boring too." Sora answered.

"Explain," Tai said with a confused look.

"Well it was when-" Sora started telling what happened but was interupted by Kari.

"Sorry Sora, you'll have to tell me later! I have to get home and do some homework before mum gets home," Kari apologised.

"But dosen't it need to be in by next week.I mean, you only got it today," Tai said.

"Yeah but you know Kari. Work-a-holic," Sora explained. "She never waits to do anything."

"Yeah! That's right Sora!" Kari exclaimed. "You know me more than my brother does!" The two girls laughed and Tai got very annoyed. Kari left leaving Sora and Tai behind.

"You girls can be soo annoying you know," Tai said, half playfull and half serious. Sora punched him playfully.

"So what were we talking about?" She asked.

"New York." Tai replied.

"Tell you the truth. I really wanna change the subject!" Sora said trying to change the subject and Tai just laughed."So how have you been for a whole week?"

" Ok...i guess." Tai said. Sora nodded.

" I've been wondering..."Tai started. "you know that it will be valatines day in two weeks and since the rest of the digidestined have made up this party. And i was just wondering that, um ... "

"You've been wondering what?"Soraasked.

"... um ... i was just wondering that ..."

"Yes ... ?"Sora asked, getting abit annoyed.

"Will you be my date?" Tai blurted out and soon started to blush very deeply. Sora started to blush too.

"Well-" Sora was just about to ask just when Kari and Davis came walking together, holding hands. They had been going out with eachother for about 2 months now and were happy with each other.Tai was happy for Kari and knew he could trust Davis because Davis had gone more mature. _Davis and Kari are 15 and i know i can trust Davis. _Tai thought.

"Hey Tai, Sora." Davis said. Still holding Kari's hand.

"Hi," Both Tai and Sora said at the same time.

"How was your trip to New York then Sora?" Davis asked looking at Sora.

"It was ok, How is it with you and Kari then?" Sora replied quickly trying to change the subject for some sort of a reason. _Why is Sora keep changing the subject about New York trip? _Tai thought as he was staring at Sora. Sora noticed this and started to blush. Soon Tai noticed this too and quickly looked the other way, trying to hide his blushing infront of Sora.

"It'a great!" Davis said happily. Kari just laughed.

"I was wondering if both of you might want to come down to themall with us?" Kari asked hopefully for Tai and Sora to agree.

"Sure," Sora said.

"I don't know-" Tai started to say when he was interupted by Sora.

"Please Tai, it'll be fun. Do it for your little sweet sister." Sora said, trying to act normal so Davis and Kari didn't notice anything. Tai just looked, he couldn't say no to Sora.

"Ok." Tai sighed.

"Great! We'll meet you guys in 2 hours." Davis yelled happily. _Ok, so he could be like a little kid sometimes. _Tai thought. _But i could still trust him with my sister._

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Right then. See you guys later!" Kari said and both her and Davis left. There was a few minutes silence between Tai and Sora. But it was soon broken by Tai.

"So ... what do you say Sora ...?"

"..." Sora was speechless.

"Sorry Sora. I should have thought about it before asking you."

"No no no no, it's not that."

"What is it then?"

"It's just that, i'm surprised that you asked me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean who would ask a girl who is mostly like a boy type of a girl?"

"But Sora, You still are beautiful like a ... a ... rose"

Sora just blushed. "You don't mean that."

"I do. And i can't believe i'm saying this but Sora, i really really like you." The two blushed deeply.

"I ... i ... i like you too Tai."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So is that a yes then?"

Sora nodded. Tai grabbed Sora's hand with his (well duh!) then got closer to her and kissed her cheek. Sora blushed and kissed him on the lips. They broke apart after 15 secondsor so.

"So what do you wanna do for 2 hours?" Tai asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Both laughed. Then they decided to play football. Then after the match which Sora won 5-4 (go girl!) They talked for the rest of the time.

"You want to go to the mall now?" Sora asked.

"Yeah ok." Tai replied and they set off to meet Davis and Kari in the mall as wht they decided to do. (well duh!)

* * *

well how was it? please review!

thanks guys

cyaz

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**At the shopping centre!**

**_AN: before i start, you guys must be wondering why i wrote 'mall' not shopping centre, it's because i didn't know i_****_f Odaibi is a town or a _****_city, that's why.sorry! but hey, let's carry on with the story ... and thanks for the reviews!_**

Tai, Sora, Davis and Kari were at the shopping centre.

"Which shop shall we got to then guys?" Kari asked with her same old sweet smile. She was holding Davis' hand which didn't bug Tai at all. He was happy that Kari found some-one. Everyone thought that TK and Kari were made for each other, they explained to everyone that they were just like brother and sister and they had no other feelings. That was when Davis asked Kari out and another girl called Hannah asked TK out. And they both said yes to prove they were like brother and sister. No more. This ofcourse made Davis really happy after knowing that Kari liked him, the way he liked her. (A/N:wow its not confusng!lol)

_**Flash Back**_

"Kari, could i have a word with you, alone please?" Davis asked, a little nervous about what he was going to tell Kari.

"Yeah ok," Kari replied with a smile on her face.(which she has for everyone anyway). They went to the park and sat down on the bench.

"So ... um ... " Davis started. Kari looked at him.

"Go on," she told him

"I ... um ... i just wanted to ask if you would ... um... " Davis stuttered.

"If i would what Davis?" Kari asked him. Seeing how nervous he looked.

"Kariwillyougooutwithme!" Davis blurted out.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that Davis," she told the goggle-head.

"Kari will you go out with me?" Davis asked as he blushed furiously deep red. Kari blushed slightly. She looked deep into his eyes, she could see hope and love in them, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on him cheek.

"Is that a yes?" Davis asked, smiling. Kari just nodded and smiled at the sametime.

**_End Flashback_**

"How about we eat first?" Tai and Davis asked in unision. Both girls laughed and agreed. They had some chips, burgers and coke to eat and drink. Then they went around the shopping centre (mall for american people)and bought a few things for eachother and decided to go home after 3 long tiring hours.They went to the Kamiya's apartment and sat down in a square shape and started to talk about school and the other digidestined.Kari and Davis decided to go for a walk in the park. After they left. Ta and Sora started to talk about football (soccer for american people) and school and other things. then they landed on the topic of valatines day! (lol)

"How about we invite everyone here?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. I guess it will be quiet fun!" Sora replied.

"That's great!" Tai said. "I'll tell everyone tomorrow about it then."

"Ok. Well it's getting kind a late now. I'm tired so i'd better get home," Sora said. She wrapped her arms around Tai's neck and kissed him. Taai kissed back after wrapping his arms around her waist. They stopped kissing and wen to the door. When Tai opened the door they were surprised to see Kari and Davis kissing eachother. The two stopped kissing, looked at Tai and Sora, then at each other and then back at Tai and Soraand blushed bright red. Sora giggled and Tai just smiled.

"Erm ... i'd better go now. Bye!" Davis said as he kissed Kari on the cheek then ran off.

"Well i'm off too. Bye!" Sora said and left.

Tai and Kari looked at each other and bursrt out laughing. After they calmed down, they went inside their apartment and went to bed.

* * *

i know this was a very short chapter so sorry. i'll try and write more next

cyaz!

xx


End file.
